


Home is Where You Are (Don't Leave Again)

by Lillian_nator



Series: You Said Family Went To War. [13]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Tommy loves his family.He is so glad he was found.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: You Said Family Went To War. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879831
Comments: 92
Kudos: 767





	1. Tommy is 8, and he is found.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHa
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot about Wilbur and Tommy reuniting and then the people of Tumblr were like "here is a bunch of ideas and now you are going to change your entire idea lol" 
> 
> See ya later!

**_Tommy is 8, and he is found._ **

Like a daffodil in a field of black roses - Tommy was the light inside of the darkness. 

It was supposed to be an easy run - Phil needed some more arrows, and the easiest way to get them these days were from skeletons. It’s not like the Antarctic Empire was low on resources, but Phil always liked to keep some at hand, and unfortunately, he had recently run out. So - due to the fact that Wilbur had a policy of not cutting down trees in NewFoundLand territory, Techno, Phil, and Wilbur, found themselves bouncing through the thick forest deep into the night looking for Skeletons. 

“Phil carry me!” Wilbur had shouted, half-jumping onto the older blonde’s back. 

“Wilbur! Just because you're tired doesn’t mean you need to bring Phil down with you!” Techno defended the Brit, shoving Wilbur playfully. 

“Boys, boys, calm down.” Phil laughed at the two’s antics. “I think I hear a skeleton somewhere over there.”

Phil had pointed to a small clearing. The lighting was relatively dim - most of NewFoundLand had been searched by Wilbur himself, so there were a few torches insight, but definitely not enough to keep the mobs away. In the depths of the murky forest, Techno could see an entrance to a small cave - something that hadn’t been explored by Wilbur, as he wasn’t a miner, but there definitely were torches inside it. There was one single tree that Techno could see, it stood to the left of the small cave - 

Techno faintly heard a small groan, the clank of a sword, and heavy breathing. 

They were not alone. 

“Somebody is here.” Techno quietly grunted, as he pulled out his enchanted diamond sword. Something that was definitely too OP for skeletons, but perfect for situations like this. 

Phil pulled out his bow, while he only had two arrows, he would only need one, his aim was perfect - and deadly. 

Wilbur, well, Wilbur stood behind the two, silently taking out his axe, something he would only use if necessary. 

“Who are you?” Wilbur voiced, his loud tone echoing throughout the clearing. 

His answer was some more silent labored breathing, a high pitched growl, and the unmistakable clicks of a Skeletons falling to the ground. 

“I won’t ask you again. You are trespassing on NewFoundLand territory. I suggest you give up your name.” Phil and Techno both moved forward, aiming their respective weapons towards the breathing, following Wilbur’s lead. 

More labored breathing, then, after a moment, when the stranger seemed to gather itself; “I -I’m sorry sir. I don’t know where I am. I - I’m not sure what NewFoundLand is.” 

All three of the men stopped in their tracks. The voice - it was high pitched, and slightly squeaky, and it had trouble forming words. The stranger called him Sir. The stranger was a mere boy. 

“Hey, hey -” Wilbur called out as his two brothers looked at him with unease. “Can you come out? We don’t want to hurt you.” 

The tall brunette quickly motioned for the other two to put their weapons away. Phil put his bow around his back instantly, where Techno took a moment and a look of suspicion before he silently put his sword away in it’s sheath. 

A small, “I’m sorry.” escaped the mouth of the poor boy. 

“Excuse me?” Wilbur breathed with disbelief. 

“I’ll leave.” The small boy folded into himself, Wilbur could tell even if he couldn’t see. “I’m very sorry for intruding on your land Mr.” 

“Please, come here, so we can see you. We just want to talk.” Wilbur pleaded, in the quietest, friendliest voice possible. 

All three men looked in horror as a tiny blonde stepped into the light. However old this kid was - he was startlingly small, his bones were visible, he was short, much shorter than he should be, and his hair was a strikingly bright blonde. Wilbur was surprised that they hadn’t seen it until then, it pierced through the darkness like it was a light itself, the boy in himself, was hard to miss. 

The most startling part about the boy though - his eyes. They were a vibrant sky blue, brighter, and more full of life than Wilbur had ever seen. He felt as though he knew those eyes a thousand lifetimes over - and when he looked into them, pure happiness bloomed in his heart. 

He wasn’t sure how, but when Wilbur looked into those brilliant blue eyes he saw everything. The sleepovers, the pillow fights, and the snuggles, and giggles, and bright smiles, and piggy back rides - he saw his little brother right before his eyes, and he wasn’t sure how he knew, but Wilbur knew this boy was important, no matter how scared the boy was, he would warm up to the trio, Wilbur knew this. 

“Hey - hey.” Wilbur put his hands up to show that he was harmless. “We’re not going to hurt you,” 

Wilbur looks back to both of his brothers as he knelled down to get on the boy’s level. He looks into the blue eyes, and feels his heart swell again - he sees picnics, and wooden swords, and easy laughter, and a small teddy bear, and a grassy meadow, and more laughter - 

“We want to help you, kid.”

The little boy's eyes seemed to grow wide. His head faintly shook, and his blonde hair bobbed back and forth. “You don’t - you don’t have to do that. That’s very kind Mr. but like you said, I - I am trespassing, and I don’t want to make whoever owns this place mad…” 

“I own this place. And, hey; I'm not mad.” Wilbur offers a small smile, and gestured behind him. “Those two men behind me? Those are my brothers. We are going to help you - if that’s okay?” 

This time the boy turned to look Wilbur in the eyes, swiftly after he looked at the two men behind him, who each gave the boy a sheepish smile. When Wilbur saw the bright blue, he also saw tears, and yelling, and anger, and yet - he saw make-ups, and hugs, and small whispers, and that everything would be okay. 

The boy shyly nodded his head, with an increasingly growing smile. 

“What’s your name? Mine is Wilbur, his?” Wilbur points at Phil. “His name is Philza, but he goes by Phil. He is my oldest brother.” Next, Wilbur points at Techno. “And him, with the pink hair? His name is Technoblade. You can call him Techno if you want though. He is my other brother.” 

Techno looked at Wilbur with a slight glare. Only his family could call him Techno. But - when he looked at the blue eyes, he saw the same as Wilbur; joy. So much joy, and laughter, and a sense of belonging. Family. Techno saw his Family. He silently sighed. 

“Hey -” Phil spoke, as the boy looked up at him. “What’s your name? Now that you know ours.” 

Techno only nodded - he hadn’t really liked kids. He was never great with them. But, he had a sneaking feeling in his gut that that was about to change soon. 

Blue Eyes hesitated for a second before speaking out, “My name is Thomas Innit. You can call me Tommy.” 

“Okay, Tommy.” Phil welcomed, voice warm. Looking into Tommy’s eyes - he saw what his brothers saw. Family. He heard the small steps running into the kitchen, he smelt the smell of chocolate-chip pancakes, he saw a kid so eager to learn about the universe that he absorbed everything, and quiet hugs, and loud movie nights. 

Wilbur held out a large hand to the small child, and offered his signature, soft smile. “Want to come home?” 

And as Tommy looked into the eyes of the three men who claimed they just wanted to help, he couldn’t help the feeling surging through him as well. 

For once in his life - Tommy felt safe. 

So Tommy took the hand that led him down a long path, the path to his new home.


	2. Tommy is 8 and he thought this was what it feels like to be safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has nightmares all the time - yes. 
> 
> But this was the first time he didn't have to deal with them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go nerds. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

**_Tommy is 8, and he thought this was what it feels like to be safe._ **

Instead of waking up to the smell of chocolate-chip pancakes, or Wilbur’s excited whispers, Tommy woke up in a rush. 

With sweat dripping from his forehead, and down his neck; a shiver running down his spine; and his joints stiff. He let out a huff of labored breathing as his heart sped up, rather than slowed down. Tommy knew the symptoms well, having lived on his own for as long as he can remember. Living alone, and in fear for most of his life, has given Tommy a few anxiety problems. 

Overall they helped him. They kept him vigilant, his anxiety often woke him up in the middle of the night to alert him of sudden movements or noises around him, on multiple occasions it had saved his life. Anxiety was manufactured to help people stay alive and away from dangers - so overall Tommy knew that his was only acting correctly. 

But, however, his 8-year-old brain had a hard time handling it. He often woke up from nightmares in feverish states, his mind going blank, his mind playing tricks on him. 

This time - this time was different though. 

Tommy hadn’t had a nightmare since he arrived at the small wooden home, in the middle of “NewFoundLand”. A land the tall brunette, Wilbur, supposedly owned. The rustic woods made Tommy feel at home, he was used to living in the outdoors, so being able to spend most of his time surrounded by trees made him feel safe - it made him feel understood.

Technoblade seemed to understand the small blonde. Always letting him outside when he needed air, and gave him space when he wanted it. He also seemed to know when the blue-eyed boy needed a hug - or some sort of physical contact. Although he seemed awkward at first, after a month of Tommy staying with the “Sleepy Boi’s” (as the townsfolk called them), Techno seemed to warm up to the kid. And - Tommy warmed up to the three men too. 

Tommy knew that this wasn’t Phil, and Techno’s home. This was WIlbur’s, although they seemed to spend most of their time here. Whenever the two left, Tommy would sit down with Wilbur and he would tell him stories about the Antarctic Empire - Techno and Phil’s home. He was told stories about their vast expanse of land, the fresh cold air, and the extensive trade network. 

Wilbur told Tommy that he could visit one day, and Tommy couldn’t wait. He loved hearing stories about the large castle, and it’s control - he was amazed by the Empire. Tommy could tell that Wilbur missed it, the boy had tried many times telling Wilbur that he would be fine on his own, and that the brunette could go off without him; but everytime Wilbur shook his head with a shy smile on his face. Tommy couldn’t understand why the 3 men hadn’t given up on him yet, but Tommy couldn’t complain - he really, really liked them. 

So much so, that Tommy hadn’t had a nightmare since meeting them - and this time the nightmare was different. 

Usually he dreamt of monsters, and invaders stealing his possessions and taking his life; but this time, Tommy dreamt that he was alone again. That his 3 new caretakers had left him. 

His chest heaved, his eyes stung. He knew he was on the verge of a panic attack, but he couldn’t find it in himself to calm down. He threw his hands in his hair, trying to comb out the knotted mess, but his breathing only got faster. His eyes blurred, tears covering his vision as he yanked his hair desperate to bring himself back to reality. 

Then, as he couldn’t keep it in anymore, Tommy let it out. A loud choked up sob. He was sure the three men were deep sleepers, but it honestly did not occur to Tommy that he could wake one of them up, he was too pent up in his own mind to notice. So, he let out a few more, clutching his head as it became harder to breathe. 

He didn’t remember Philza coming into his room. But he was there. 

He didn’t look sleepy, so Tommy assumed he had been awake. What was he doing up at this hour of the night? 

“Hey, hey Toms.” It was a nickname. Wilbur came up with it. Tommy loved the sound of it, he felt safe, he felt cared for. “Can you put your hands down, please? Let me see your face?” 

Tommy knew that Phil just wanted to help, he knew that he shouldn’t be restricting his own air, but his hands only tightened in his hair as if he couldn’t control them himself. He looked up slightly at the older blonde, hoping to find comfort in his trusted figure, and he did - as Phil looked at him with the warmest look Tommy has ever recieved. 

They wouldn’t leave him - they wouldn’t leave him - right? 

“Hey, let me help you Tommy.” Phil reached up, and softly pulled Tommy’s arms away from his hair, the boy’s eyes never left Phil’s, looking for some sort of, any kind of comfort. “It’s okay Tommy. It’s okay.” 

The blonde let himself be pulled in by the elder, his head buried in Phil’s chest, his hair combed through by Phil’s large hand, his other hand being used to rub Tommy’s back. 

Phil shushed Tommy quietly. “It’s okay Tommy. It’s going to be okay. We all have nightmares - this one must’ve been tough, yeah?” 

Tommy could only reply with muffled cries. Phil simply held him tighter, and climbed onto the bed, setting the boy in his lap. 

“I’ll stay here with you, okay? We can get through this.” And with the whispered reassurances and small touches, Tommy truly believed him. 

Tommy thought, _this is what it must feel like to be safe_. 

When Tommy's sobs turned into soft cries and sniffles, he reluctantly pulled his head from within Phil’s chest. Phil simply cradled Tommy’s head in his hands while waiting for the boy to speak, with a patient smile. 

“I’m so - sorry Phil.” Phil’s smile faltered. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Toms. It’s okay. Everyone has nightmares - even Technoblade.” The nickname again. Tommy giggled a little.

“Okay. Thank you.” 

“No problem Tom. I’m glad I could help.” At these words, Tommy pushed himself into a hug, his face buried in Phil’s neck as the older released a breathy laugh. 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Phil’s voice filled with the slightest bit of hope. He had only known the boy for a little over a month, but he was so extraordinarily fond of Tommy, he had hoped that Tommy felt the same way about him. 

A small nod from Phil's shoulder proved his theory, and a small smile played on Phil’s face as he laid down with the small blonde atop him. 

“Are you going to leave me, Phil?” Tommy’s voices, barely above a whisper. 

“No.” The blue-eyed man answered instantly and surely. “Never, Tommy. We won’t leave you.” 

And with that Tommy fell asleep, peacefully for the first time since he was 5. 

Without a doubt in the world Tommy knew, **this is what being loved feels like.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO 
> 
> Just some classic hurt/comfort
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, and as always if you liked it, or have anything to say at all, leave a comment down below, love to see it, and I will see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said - this was supposed to be a oneshot. 
> 
> I will probably have the next chapter up either tonight, or tomorrow morning, this is taking longer than anticipated. 
> 
> Haha - shoutout to my Tumblr peeps.
> 
> As always, if you liked this, or have absolutely anything to say about it, please leave a comment down below, and I will see you next time!!


End file.
